To meet specifications for research with laboratory rodents, our facility was awarded LAMb funds for ventilated cages, racks, and a washer for these cages and racks back in 2013, but due to contracting and funding issues, construction was delayed and we were unable to expend the LAMb funds by the close of FY13. Thus, we returned the funds. The delays pertained exclusively to construction funding, and were unrelated to the veterinary medical unit, Research and Development Service, or Bay Pines VA Healthcare System. Nearly 10 years had passed between the request for the new building, allocation of the funding and soliciting bids. During this time new physical security requirements and changing economics added costs to the new building not accounted for in the original budget. For the initial and second solicitation for bids, all came in over budget. Thus, more funding was requested from Central Office. The additional funding was secured, the contract was awarded, and construction is underway. We have met with contracting service regarding the requested equipment, and with the architectural engineer have tailored the building specifications to accommodate it. The projected completion date is March 2016. We are now fully ready for the required ventilated cage system and associated rack and cage washing system that fit the requirements to maintain and protect our research animals and veterinary medical unit staff.